Editing Guidelines
General Layout Low-Down If you have other ideas or don't like the way something is organized or explained here, feel free to chat me up! * For the most part, keep it to game-canon only please. Mild speculation is fine, but try to keep the interpretations as close to the canon as possible. If something isn't directly stated in-game but has been said by the creators, try to get a link to the point it was said and make a citation. * The same information being found in multiple places is 100% good and highly encouraged for ease of access. If you don't feel like writing another bio, check if it exists on another page, that will probably save a lot of time. (this may change in the future) * Link to the earthbound wiki or wikibound as needed for stuff that's hinted at but not actually in Cogdis itself (such as the Ultimate Chimera). Also, be sure to add links if they appear in other games in the series as well. * Feel free to tweak or add to things you didn't write, but have a good reason for doing so. Anything that boils down to "i wanted to write this part" isn't a good reason though, so don't do that. Each page reflecting the personality of whoever wrote it makes this wiki more fun for everyone. * Try to keep pages somewhat similar in layout if possible though. * Use loose titlecase; this means each word in a title should have the first letter capitalized aside from prepositions, articles and a couple other exceptions. So instead of "Points of power" it's Points of Power. Instead of "Starman abilities" it's Starman Abilities (Note: this page should go to a list of Larice's abilities, not to the Starman page). * Named characters have their own pages and should include sprites and info on character-exclusive equipment & abilities as well. Like, for Alinivar mention he only uses Guitars and describe his abilities, but don't list each and every one. * If something or some place doesn't have a name, try to come up with a name that describes it (like Satralia Suburbs). Be sure to mention the name isn't canon as one of the first parts of the page. However, you should first check the game's files to see if there is a name the game uses, such as Cerue. * Each chapter gets it's own page; these pages work as brief synopsis that explain the plot events that happen in them. Keep these chapter pages limited to main-plot related stuff only. Chapter 8 will be a mess, we'll deal with it when we get there. Notable bosses are listed on the page for the chapter they're fought in rather than than the location they're fought in. * Relevant species have their own pages, the page name is the singular of it (eg. Mook, Mr. Saturn, Starman) * As of right now, enemies are listed in on the pages they're encountered in (as well as the page of their species, if applicable) * Different types of items get their own pages (the template/layout itself is a WIP, feel free to try something that looks better). Weapons, Attachments, Head Equipment, Body Equipment, Other Equipment, Battle items, UFO Items, Key Items, Healing Items, Records * Each PSI/PK move gets it's own page that includes all versions of it. For example, PSI Shield α and PSI Shield Σ would both be on the PSI Shield page. * Checklist of key pages we have yet to make: ** Combat ** Credits ** Piggy Snout Society * Let us know if there's anything else you wanna add. Generally speaking, if you have an idea just go for it. Specifics Some pointers to use for each type of page: Equipment * Each "type" of weapon gets its own page, while the Weapons page functions as a directory. Foes * There should be a page for each enemy. The lists under the species should be a bullet list containing links to the proper page, not a full on analysis. Category:Wiki Navigation